Color Me Loved
by sunlit5
Summary: Xander well ... just read it.


**Title:** Color Me Love  
**Author:** sunlit5   
**For** Elinora   
**Pairing:** Xander and ? (Read it!)   
**Rating:** pg15   
**Spoilers:** none   
**Disclaimer:** Joss owns them yada yada yada; I just use them as my puppets.   
**Feedback** can be sent to- sunlitnickel@excite.com

"Xander Lavelle Harris! I'm going to kill you!" boomed the voice from the bathroom.

Xander sits up straight in bed. "Huh? What? What'd I do?" 

"What did I do? He asks! What did you do? Well, I'll tell you! Do you recall two hours ago when I was going to the store and you said, _'Oh honey, I'll get whatever you need.'_ Do you remember that!?" 

"Uh... uhuh." answers Xander. "Well Mr. _'I work with heavy machinery all day long, I'm sure I can handle a lousy box of hair dye.'_ I'd say from the looks of me that you couldn't!" 

"So you're saying... what?" asks Xander. 

"That you bought me rancid dye!" says the angry voice. 

Xander grimaces. "I'm sure you look fine. Why don't you come out here and let me see?"

"Because if I see your incompetent ass I'm going to kill you." 

_I'm so dead._ Xander thinks. _ Please don't let it be that bad. Last time I screwed up this bad I didn't get laid for a week._ "It can't be that bad," says Xander in his most comforting voice. 

"Oh yeah it can! I'm a brunette! A brunette!" A growl is heard from the bathroom. 

"Did you just growl at me?" asks Xander. 

"A growl is better than me coming out there and decapitating you!" 

Xander throws off the covers and starts to get up out of bed when his lover exits the bathroom. 

"Oh my," says Xander. 

"Is that all you can say?" 

"Daddy like." 

"Uhuh, you'd say anything so I wouldn't beat you to death." 

"No really baby, I like it." Xander cocks his head to the side and giggles, "Now the roof matches the basement." 

"Oh you are so funny." 

"Which is why you love me," says Xander. 

Spike pulls Xander up from the bed and into his arms. "Of course." 

Xander kisses him. 

"So now how are you going to make this up to me?" asks Spike. 

"I'm sure I'll think of something," says Xander as he drops to his knees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"You really like it?" asks Spike. 

"Would I lie to you?" Xander replies. 

"Definitely. All my lovers do. I mean have." 

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" asks Xander. 

"Hmm, maybe. Is it working?" Spike twirls a black curl on Xander's head through his fingers and murmurs something about how soft it is. 

Xander rolls over on top of his lover and lightly bites his chest. "Yes." 

Spike's eyes light up with delight, "I like that." 

"Which, the biting or the jealousy?" 

"Both actually." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know; it just turns me on." 

Xander exhales, frustrated. "Why do you like me to be jealous?" 

Spike ponders this for a moment before answering. "I think it's because no one ever really cared that much before." 

Xander caresses Spike's cheek. "That's so sad." 

"Or I could be yanking your chain," smirks Spike. 

"Anytime, lover." Says Xander. 

The room is silent for a moment then Xander asks, "What about Dru?" 

"What about her?" 

"Wasn't she jealous?" 

"I don't know if she was; I really didn't give her a reason to be. It was more her making me mad with jealousy." 

Xander places small kisses across Spike's chest. "I won't do that to you." 

Spike tells him that he already does. 

"I do?" 

Spike pulls him up for a kiss. "I can't help it. I see some other guy looking at you and I want to rip out his intestines and strangle him with them." 

Xander smiles. "That's so sweet, and disturbing, and I think it's a bit of overkill. He'd probably be dead as soon as you ripped his..." 

"Do you ever shut up?" 

"Make me." 

Spike kisses him into silence. 

~~~~~~~ 

Xander is holding a sleeping Spike in his arms. _ I love when he lets me do this; be the strong one. I can't believe I'm happy with Captain Peroxi... hmm gonna need a new nickname for him if he keeps his hair brown- excuse me, brunette. He's so sensitive. Well when he's not being a sarcastic, sadistic, vampire slayer asshole._

Spike's voice interrupts his thoughts, "What are you thinking?" 

"Nothing." 

Spike runs his hand down Xander's chest. "Aww come on, tell me." 

Shivers run up Xander's spine. "Oh all right. I was thinking how nice it is, just laying here with you like this." 

"You're such a pansy." 

"Hey!" _ Asshole._

"Did I say I didn't like it?" asks Spike. 

"Well no, but still." 

"Hurt your feelings did I?" Spike uses a baby voice, "Did I hurt wittle XanXan's feelings?" 

Xander shoves Spike away. "You're such a prick." 

"Yeah," Spike says resignedly, "I know." 

"You don't need to be around me, it's ok." 

Spike leans back into Xander's arms. _ Sorry. _

Xander asks Spike if it really bothers him when he's so open with his feelings. 

"It's just weird is all, but I guess it's all right. I just never pictured you for the sweet talk and cuddling kind of guy when I saw you with Anya. I figured you'd be a good shag. After all if you could keep a thousand year old ex demon pleased then maybe you had the stones to take care of me." Explains Spike. 

"And I do... right?"

"Of course you do! Why do you think I'm here with you now?" asks Spike. 

"Free rent, free TV, free smokes, free hair dye, shag anytime you like... need I go on?" asks Xander. 

"Is that what you think?" asks Spike, affronted, "that I use you?"

Xander purses his lips, "Don't you?" 

Spike sits up and looks at Xander. "No." 

Xander asks, "Well why do you?" 

Spike tells him he knows why. 

Xander sits up and wraps his arms around Spike, "Just tell me. Why can't you say it? I told you I wouldn't hurt you." 

Spike looks into Xander's chocolate brown eyes. "I love you. There are you happy?" 

Xander smiles and kisses him. "Yes, now come take me you brunette god, make me pay for buying the wrong dye." _ Which he will never, ever know I did on purpose._

Spike pushes Xander down onto the bed and kisses him, "I love you." 

Xander drapes his arms around Spike's neck. "I love you too." 

~~Fin~~   
  
comment? 

Fanfic index  
Messenger skins  
About me  
blog  
journal  
Extra's  
Guestbook  
Contact me  
home 


End file.
